Best Of Enemies
by badly-knitted
Summary: Bikky knows the value of having good enemies. He's got two and he plans to hang on to them! Written for Challenge #92: Enemies at fan flashworks. Bikky has his own way of looking at things; he can also be somewhat offensive in his choice of insults.


FAKE: Fanfic: Best Of Enemies

**Title:** Best Of Enemies

**Fandom:** FAKE

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Bikky, mentions Lai, Carol, Dee & Ryo

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Throughout the manga.

**Summary:** Bikky knows the value of having good enemies.

**Word Count:** 615

**Warnings:** Bikky is known for his borderline offensive insults.

**Written For: **Challenge #92: Enemies at fan_flashworks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

As far as Bikky was concerned, there were really only two people in his life who could honestly be considered his enemies.

First and foremost there was Lai, that jumped up, short-legged, bigheaded Chinese monkey-brat. And no, Bikky wasn't the least bit jealous that Lai was way smart and rich to boot, with his own mansion. Well, not much anyway. Money and brains weren't everything and Bikky was still better than Lai on the basketball court. By a slim margin. The fact that aside from Carol, Lai also happened to be just about his best friend these days, didn't come into it. That was merely coincidence. They'd been enemies from the moment they met and that wasn't going to change. What did it matter if they hung out together?

His other enemy, and undoubtedly the worst of the two, was Dee Laytner. If anyone could be considered Bikky's arch-enemy, his nemesis, it had to be him. The perv was always hanging around Ryo, trying to put the moves on him, taking advantage any time Ryo seemed to be the tiniest bit vulnerable. Bikky preferred not to think about what could happen if he wasn't around to protect his foster father from Laytner's molestation. The bastard deserved every kicking Bikky had ever given him; he needed to learn to keep his greasy paws off Ryo. And as if his creepy lusting after Ryo wasn't cause enough to despise him, the moron was also a Knicks fan! That was just plain wrong in so many ways Bikky wouldn't even know where to begin! In his opinion as a die-hard Bulls fan, Knicks fans were the lowest of the low!

So, Bikky felt perfectly within his rights to hate the perv with a vengeance; the slimy toad would never be good enough for Ryo. Problem was, Dee worked with Ryo, as in they were partners, which meant there was really no way to avoid him. Besides, for some reason Ryo genuinely seemed to like having the jerk around, despite constantly needing to be rescued from his pounces. Sometimes it seemed to Bikky that Dee must spend more nights at Ryo's place than he did at his own home, meaning Bikky ended up having to sleep between them to make sure the perv didn't get any ideas during the night. At times his life really sucked, but Ryo was hopeless at protecting himself, so it was a sacrifice Bikky was willing to make. The fact that Ryo's king sized bed happened to be incredibly comfortable was beside the point. Call it a perk of the job.

Even so, if Bikky had a problem he couldn't talk to Ryo about, he went straight to Dee. The guy might be a dork and a pervert, but he was also a half-decent cop, on top of being a street punk like Bikky. Dee knew how things worked on the street better than Ryo did, he understood pride and honour and making sure you were respected. Ryo just saw it as fighting and gave him a hard time about that kind of stuff, but Dee would cover for him when necessary. He'd been there.

Of course if Dee, like the idiot he was, went and put his sorry ass in danger, well then, Bikky reserved the right to smack some sense into him for scaring Ryo; it came with the territory, right?

So yeah, he had two deadly enemies, both of whom were a major pain in the ass, and he'd lay down his life for either one of them in a heartbeat. After all, really good enemies are hard to come by; you gotta to hang on to the ones you've got.

.

The End


End file.
